


Real You

by linchuxiu



Category: Free!, 凛遥
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linchuxiu/pseuds/linchuxiu





	Real You

高二结束后的春假，一个平凡又不平凡的早晨。  
七濑遥如往常一般起床发了个呆，然后拿起泳裤去泡澡。但直到一只脚已经要跨进浴缸，他才突然意识到，今天家里的氛围……似乎有哪里不大对劲。  
父母出差，春假时真琴早上也不会过来，那——厨房里做饭的是谁？  
他想都没想，穿着泳裤就拉开了厨房门。  
逆着光站在灶台前煎青花鱼的人，同样穿着一条泳裤，外面还套了条围裙，就像七濑遥平常的打扮一样。要不是这人一头红发，七濑遥几乎就要以为那就是自己了。  
等等……红发？  
“凛？”  
煎鱼的人回过头来，看见他，露出太阳般的笑容和一口尖锐的牙齿。  
“啊ハル早上好，这么早就起来了？怎么，想先泡个澡吗？”  
七濑遥有些反应不过来，呆呆地点了点头。  
“嗯，要泡澡。”  
松冈凛状似无奈地笑了笑:“好好好，真拿你没办法。正好鱼煎好了，我们一起泡吧。”说着他解开围裙，走到七濑遥身边，伸手扶住他的后脑，低下头自然地在他唇上吻了一下。看见七濑遥怔住的样子，他不禁轻声笑了笑，走进浴室调整水温去了。  
七濑遥僵在原地。  
……怎么回事？这是……凛？凛会煎青花鱼，还在他家里穿着他的围裙煎青花鱼，还……还很自然地亲了他，还要和他一起洗澡？！  
饶是七濑遥这般表情稀少的人，也几乎要维持不住自己的冷淡面孔了。  
他转过身，几步追上松冈凛，抓住他的胳膊:“凛！这是怎么回事？发生什么了？”  
正要进浴缸的松冈凛也一脸懵逼:“ハル，怎么了？突然之间这是说什么呢？什么也没发生啊？”不就亲了你一下吗？  
七濑遥摇了摇头。一定有什么不对劲。他抬起头看向凛，突然之间又意识到，眼前的松冈凛似乎要比他高出半个头。但凛和他的身高差明明只有两厘米而已！  
但……这不是凛的话，又会是谁呢？  
“凛……你是凛对吗？”  
松冈凛一脸诧异地摸了摸七濑遥的额头，道:“ハル，你今天有点儿奇怪……病了吗？或者说，是在和我玩什么游戏呢？不过，太过逗弄大人，尤其这个大人还是你的恋人的时候，你可能会吃亏哦～”  
说着，他一把抱起七濑遥，长腿一伸，跨进浴缸里。浴缸不大，松冈凛靠着浴缸壁坐着，七濑遥便只能委屈地坐在他身上了。  
松冈凛抚摸着七濑遥柔顺的深蓝色头发，搂着他的脖子让他完全贴在自己身上，柔情地亲吻他的脸颊，耳朵和颈侧。  
这厢，七濑遥已经完全呆住了，任由身下的人在他身上作乱点火。  
他简直不能相信自己的耳朵。  
大人？恋人？？  
松冈凛似乎比他大几岁，还是他的恋人……是他脑子坏掉了还是松冈凛的脑子坏掉了？他们两个游泳练习太勤奋以至于脑子进水了吗？  
“ハル，不专心的话，可是要被罚的哦~”  
红发男人的唇舌一路逡巡着向下，滑到胸前时舔了舔，然后在那颗肉粉色的凸起上咬了一口。  
七濑遥控制不住地闷哼一声，带着些许恼怒道:“凛！”  
松冈凛笑了笑，“好啦好啦，ハル，不闹你了，我们正经地……”  
他的手渐渐向下，探进泳裤，轻轻握住七濑遥蛰伏着的那根性器。  
“做一次吧。”  
七濑遥:“凛，等等……唔！”  
怎么就发展成这样了！  
松冈凛用唇舌堵住七濑遥的嘴，手下也有规律地上下动着。七濑遥平日里欲望不重，连自慰都很少，哪里承受得住这等攻势。不一会儿，他遍浑身瘫软，下身立了起来，推拒的手也半依赖的搭在松冈凛的肩上。  
松冈凛感受到了他的软化，便放缓了节奏，慢慢地取悦着七濑遥。他在他唇畔略带依恋地吻着，时不时将舌头伸进去逗弄他的同伴。水下，他一只手抚慰着七濑遥的欲望，另一只手则绕到腰后面，从泳裤的边缘探进去，慢慢将这碍事的东西褪了下去。  
七濑遥却仍旧迷蒙在别人为自己手淫的行为里，没有意识到危机的到来。  
直到他闷哼着射了出去，他才猛然意识到，他此刻光着身子，身下被他当做垫子的男人也光着身子，而这个男人灼热的欲望正顶在他的腿上。  
七濑遥有些慌张，但他隐约也能知道，他已经落入了鲨鱼的圈套，再挣脱不开了。  
松冈凛一手在七濑遥背后或轻或重地抚摸着，一手掰开他的臀瓣，找到那个可以容纳他的地方，毫不留情地送了一根手指进去。  
“嗯……”  
七濑遥控制不住地闷哼一声。却不是因为痛，而是一种更加奇妙的触感。在松冈凛亲吻他的时候，在松冈凛抚慰他的时候，在松冈凛……准备进入他的时候……  
他有种直觉，这具身体……或许已经不是第一次做这种事了。  
他感受着体内指尖的抽插与转动，竟又感受到一阵热流奔向小腹。他已经射过一次的生殖器竟然又站了起来。  
“怎么了，ハル，舒服吗……”  
松冈凛压低的声线温柔却又仿佛灼烧着欲望。他又送进去一根手指，模仿着媾和的姿势快速抽插了起来。  
七濑遥再撑不住，完全倚在了松冈凛的胸膛上。对方并没有推开，只是调整了一下姿势，让他跨坐在对方的身上。  
“那ハル，我进去了哦……”说着，松冈凛轻轻托起了七濑遥，炙热的阳物对准穴口，直冲了进去。  
“啊……凛……慢……”  
七濑遥猛的仰起头，从脖颈开始到胸腹拉出了一道美丽的曲线，充满了张力与生机。  
七濑遥的肌肉与身形是十分完美的流线型，这让他在游泳上拥有傲视群雄的天赋与资本。这些事松冈凛自然知道，也见了无数次。但每次七濑遥绷紧身体、跳入泳池的那一刹那，都会让松冈凛觉得自己又无可救药的陷入一分。  
陷入名为七濑遥的陷阱里。  
无论是他，还是宗介，真琴，抑或是桐岛郁弥，大家都为七濑遥所震撼、所倾倒，为他的泳姿，为他的自由，为他的固执与执着，为他冷淡外表下柔软炙热的心，为他的一切。  
大家都心甘情愿地守在他身边。  
七濑遥，与其说是海豚，倒不如说是海妖，或者美人鱼。  
他无需做什么，只要在月亮升起的那一刻自由地跃出海面，将泛着银白光芒的身影映在人们的眼瞳里，人们便自然会为他一步步踏进大海，沉沦此地，再不回头。  
松冈凛微笑着，轻轻叹了口气。  
着了魔一样。  
却偏偏甘之如饴。  
七濑遥感受着来自身体内部的撞击，迷乱的同时却出乎他意料的，脑海中还留存着一丝清明。  
松冈凛是他的朋友，他本不该、不愿、不能和自己的朋友发生这样的关系。但现实却是，他倚在松冈凛的怀抱里，男人的阳物埋在他的身体里，而他正十分顺从地承受着男人对他本应过格的侵犯。  
他不知道自己是不是喜欢女性，因为他还没有真正的喜欢过谁。但当松冈凛真地对他做了这种事，他竟然也没有觉得恶心或者背叛，只是诧异，诧异于松冈凛喜欢他，诧异于自己接受了这次性爱。  
为什么……  
他听见松冈凛低低地叹了一口气。  
他微微低下头，问他:“怎么……了，为什么……嗯……叹气呢？”  
松冈凛挺动了一下，无奈地笑道:“大概是太喜欢你了，喜欢到……自己都有点儿害怕的程度吧。”  
七濑遥眨了眨眼。  
他其实不太懂。  
但……他从松冈凛本应被欲望占领的动作里感受到了温柔，与爱。  
于是他顺从了自己的心意，搂住松冈凛的脖颈，低下了头。  
七濑遥在松冈凛的嘴唇上轻轻地碰了一下。  
这大概……只是一个，安慰吧。  
“谢谢你，凛。”  
谢谢你那么的，那么的喜欢我。  
松冈凛本能地察觉到有什么不对，却在此之前，被七濑遥的一吻冲散。  
他们都知道的，七濑遥的本质是coldest human，哪怕外表再冰冷，内里也是炙热的。但时而，他们还是会为七濑遥的冷淡而挫败。  
可今天，遥居然主动吻了他！  
松冈凛喜不自胜，情绪带动行为，他本来温柔而克制的抽插变得激烈而毫无章法，性器极快地大幅抽出又极快地整根顶入，肠壁的嫩肉被摩擦的发红肿胀，却更因此而带来了难以言喻的快感。  
七濑遥再也无法思考，只能在欲望中沉沦。  
最后，松冈凛在他体内达到高潮时，七濑遥已经几近晕厥了。他看着松冈凛的表情渐渐平复下来，靠近自己，温柔地吻在他的嘴角。  
但七濑遥已经极其困倦，不受控制地慢慢合上他海蓝的双眼。  
说不准……这只是一个梦……

七濑遥猛地睁开眼。  
……刚刚的，真的只是个梦吗？  
如此真实……  
他有些无措地从床上坐了起来，侧头盯着窗外电线上徘徊的飞鸟。  
不如……索性去见见凛吧？  
七濑遥也不知道他为什么突然这么有行动力，等他反应过来的时候，他已经漂浮在鲛柄的室内泳池里了。松冈凛也在他旁边，两个人一起漂着，感受水波的自由与律动。  
“所以ハル，到底怎么了？突然来找我？感觉不太像你啊。”  
七濑遥一如既往地面无表情，不过仔细看的话，便会发现他眼底未加掩饰的困惑。  
他试图说出今早奇异的梦，却实在是说不出口。他想诉说自己的困惑，却也不知道自己究竟在困惑什么。他想提出自己的疑问，却发现他脑子里一片杂乱，想问问题都记不清楚头绪。说到底，他都不知道自己为什么一冲动就约了凛见面，明明这一点都不符合他的风格。  
所以他只是叹了口气道:“没什么。”  
松冈凛不满地咂了咂嘴，翻了个身游到七濑遥身边，双手按住他的肩膀，强迫他直视自己，“喂，ハル，你是拿我当傻子吗？你都这样了怎么可能没什么？你可不是轻易寻求别人帮助的人，现在你自己找上门来了，还和我说没什么？你当我傻子吗？”  
七濑遥注视着松冈凛的眼睛。  
和那个凛有些像，可是又似乎有哪里不太一样。是因为这个凛没有那种跨越了界限的感情，还是因为这个凛……  
的确有那种感情，却还不自知呢？  
“喂ハル你有没有在听我说话！”  
七濑遥再度看向松冈凛。他蓝色的，好似星海的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着松冈凛。那星海神秘而浩瀚，那星海的主人敏感又敏锐。  
松冈凛突然有些不自在。他不受控制地率先移开了视线。  
“别移开视线，看着我。”  
松冈凛第一次觉得七濑遥的声线在青涩冷淡之余，还可以如此坚定。  
“凛……我们约定吧，以后，我们还要一起游自由泳。”  
最终，七濑遥只能说出这么一句暧昧模糊的誓言。  
松冈凛隐隐有些失落，他觉得他可能错过了什么重要的东西。但——现在却也不用急，不是吗？  
毕竟他们的时间，还有很长，很长。  
“啊，我和你约定！我们当然要一直一起。要知道，你可是我……前进的方向啊。”


End file.
